five_nights_at_the_krusty_krabfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Krabs
FNatKK= Mr. Krabs is one of the animatronic antagonists in Five Nights at the Krusty Krab. Physical Appearance Mr. Krabs is a red, Crab-like animatronic, looking rather similar to how he does in the SpongeBob SquarePants cartoon. He has two white eye stalks on the top of his head, and has large teeth on the bottom of his jaw, He also dons a blue shirt. In-game Mr. Krabs wanders around the Krusty Krab like all the other animatronics. However, he can attack the player without appearing in the office doors, or the hallway. When Mr. Krabs reaches the Left Stairs, Mr. Krabs will stay there for the rest of the night. If Sandy Cheeks is already there, the night will be even more difficult than before, because you'll have to close the door the whole time, consuming more power. Mr. Krabs, basically, acts like Freddy Fazbear''from ''Five Nights at Freddy's. |-|FNatCB= Mr. Krabs returns as a killing machine in Five Nights at the Chum Bucket. Appearance Mr. Krabs appearance has been noticeably changed in Five Nights at the Chum Bucket to be more similar to his cartoon counterpart. His eye stalks have changed, and resemble his eyes like in the SpongeBob SquarePants cartoon, and his colors also appear darker. He has a menacing glare, where he looks hateful or murderous, but that's unsurprising, considering the nature of the other killing machines. His claws are also bigger, like hammers, which he uses as weapons, as with his death animations. In-Game Mr. Krabs attacks from the window in front of the Office, like Squidward Tentacles from Five Nights at the Krusty Krab. The player must utilize the flashlight to keep Mr. Krabs from attacking, or else he will teleport into the Office, find you there, and kill you. |-|Gallery= The Kitchen with mr krabs here.png|The Kitchen with Mr. Krabs. The Dining area with mr krabs alone.png|The Dining Room with Mr. Krabs. The Fuse Room with Mr. Krabs and sandy when she enters the room (brightened).png|The Fuse room with Mr. Krabs and Sandy Cheeks (brightened). IMG_20150609_185426.jpg|Mr. Krabs in 5 Nights at the Chum Bucket File:OdslwiZ.png|Mr. Krabs with SpongeBob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Dr. Sandy Cheeks, and Squidward Tentacles in 5 Nights at the Chum Bucket download (36).jpg|Original Mr. Krabs CrabJumscares.gif|Mr. Krabs brutally attacking the player. Trivia *When Mr. Krabs manifests in the kitchen, he appears to be eye-less. This is most likely an error. *Like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's, Mr. Krabs is the only animatronic that will not appear in the office before attacking the player. He will directly attack the player from the left stairs. *Both Mr. Krabs and Squidward make the same Five Nights at Freddy's 2 jump-scare noise, while all the other animatronics make the Five Nights at Freddy's jump-scare noise. *When Mr. Krabs is at your left door, his mouth looks like it changes to kinda the smile he makes in the cartoon, (Five Nights at the Krusty Krab). Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Five Nights at the Krusty Krab Category:Five Nights at the Chum Bucket Category:Alive Category:Destroyed